notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Average Heroes
Average Heroes is a simple homebrew RPG system intended for RPGs with a high emphasis on Storytelling and little conventional stats and rules.The name comes from the System being based on so called averages 10 represents the greatest natural skill in a field of a human being, 0 represents the complete disability in a field, 5 is considered average. The System is heavily inspired by Risus and D20. Attributes: *Spirit *Life *Nimbleness *Skillfullness *Strength *Wisdom *Speed :Archetype:-Strength-Life-Nimbleness-Skillfulness-Spirit-Wisdom-Speed-Range :Man:-------5--------5----5----------5------------5------5-----5-----5----- :Elf:-------5--------5----8----------8------------7------7-----8-----5----- :Dwarf:-----6--------7----4----------8------------6------6-----4-----3----- :Hobbit:----3--------5----5----------5------------5------5-----6-----3----- :Orc:-------5--------5----6----------5------------3------4-----4-----4----- :Troll:-----60-------60---3----------3------------3------2-----2-----6----- :Giant:-----60-------60---4----------4------------4------4-----3-----10---- :Ent:-------80-------80---4----------6------------8------7-----4-----8----- :Dragon:----500------800--5----------5------------9------7-----3-----10---- These Stats are solely for orientation, in fact AH encourages players/Gamemasters to completely omit individual player stats for pure storytelling RPG.Raising stats (if insisted on) works like normal actions, but intense use of a stat is essential to be allowed raising it even to one point. Dice: Dice tests consist of skill +dice roll vs. difficulty.D6 is either added or subtracted from the skill number.6 means re-roll and then subtracting the new rolled number from Skill number. Only acts that aren't considered routine need D6 testing, everything below is considered not worth mentioning. difficulty: difficulties are determined by logic.Example: an enemy that is barely stronger than our average character: 1D6+6.Enemy who is arch-evil in comparison to our average character:1D6+10. sucess/fail + 1-5 is sucess.+1 = barely a sucess +5 = outstanding sucess -1-5 is fail.-1 marginal fail +5 outstandig fail These mechanics are intended to encourage detailed storytelling and description of every act, also the characters must decide which attribute or character cliche to use in a tactical and story-fitting way.Note that it is literally impossible to slay a dragon or even a troll by these rules, killing a Troll needs at last a strong strategy and detailed, thoughtful roleplaying (Plus maybe magic equipment or cunning), Killing a Dragon should be impossible without proper magic weapons and interference of fate. Levels and Characters: Examples: Heroes: Frodo, Sam, Merry or Pippin would be average characters.They have Level 5, Gimli and Legolas are experienced characters, they would be at last level7-8. Boromir is a semi-legendary Knight and general, he is level 8-9. Gandalf and Aragorn are among the greatest Heroes of the Age. Aragorn is level 10.Gandalf is not a human but a powerful Maia-Spirit, he can exceed 10. *1-toddler *2-just starting *3-still a lot to learn *4-just below average *5-average guy *6-just above average *7-becoming a hero *8-fame&glory *9-acknowledged person *10-legendary hero.as perfect as possible for a human being. As mentioned, special races such as Ainur may exceed 10. Experience may enable to gain a higher number.Example: after Sam or Merry have trained with Aragorn and Boromir and fought a number of Goblins they are far better fighters, they might increase from 2 to 6 with growing experience, but even at the scouring of the Shire none of them is yet8 or 9 and they will never rise to 10.And even at 10 a Great Hobbit Hero would always be still weaker than a great Noldorin hero at 10, despite both having reached their max. Villains: *1-close to dead *2-freshly hatched out *3-bad state *4-a bit clumsy *5-War-slave *6-Soldier *7-Elite *8-Leader *9-famous villain *10-Arch-Evil Lotho Sackville-Baggins would be level 4, Snaga or Bill Ferny level 5, Shagrat or Grishnákh level 8, the Great goblin level 9.Level 10 would be the Mouth of Sauron.The Witch-King of Angmar could be able to exceed 10. Actions: Actions work just like fighting villains.picking locks, casting spells, acrobatic tricks... every action consists of skill+d6 vs a value representing the logical difficulty for the character (balancing on a thin rope is routine for Legolas but impossible for Will Whitfoot. Sucess (+1-5) *+1 = just went right *+5 = exceptional outcome fail (-1-5) *-1 = almost succeeded *-5 = complete disaster Fights especially need detailed description of what the character aims to achieve and every sucess may have an impact for future rolls (for example the Adversaries bonus may get lower or his life stat might decrease).The same should be true for magic, quite a number of "" or magic actions are possible in Middle-earth, but not every character-type has the same magical abilities, and a player should know exactly how his type of magic actually works to be able to describe WHAT exactly he does and HOW. PLAYER:"I summon a ball of fire!" GM:""ok.How Exactly do you do that?"" PLAYER:??? Archetypes: Average heroes has no classes or professions but rather Archetypes. Examples: *Elvenwise: above Average in Magic and Lore; below Average in Traveling and everything Streetwise (they are a bit unworldly): minus points in traveling and worldly activities. *Rogue: above average in everything Streetwise and criminal; Below Average in everything Etiquette, education and a really bad reputation:minus points in everything connected with lore and getting along with the average citizen. *Village Idiot: below average in almost everything and weakish but:lucky things didn't turn out worse (often fortunate to get away with failing) and: humourous (I might be no hero but i can joke about myself):minus points in almost everything bonus points in still being lucky enough to escape. *Swordmaster: far above average in fighting and stern discipline but: fanatic and philistine.Bonus points in everything connected with Battle and discipline, minus points in everything connected with arts and sophisticated people. These basic properties are used to find the required skill for an action (Climbing? far easier for the Rogue than the Loremaster). Category:Games